Gotcha! (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Jaden, challenges, a metal beam, and a worried Yusei all equal what? A normal word turned dirty, that's what. Starshipping.


Yusei watched from the concrete ground as his boyfriend, Jaden, stood ten feet off the ground before an unstable looking metal beam. A bunch of goons had claimed that Jaden was too much of a wimp to walk across the beam in a test of bravery earlier that day, and it had been eating away at Jaden's mind since then. The brunet had decided a couple minutes ago that he would prove them wrong.

He had haphazardly made his way up to the beam via an old building much to Yusei's disapproval. The beam itself spanned the width of the hardly used, two-lane street and was no more than four inches wide. Jaden was truly about to test just how great his balance was.

To say Yusei was concerned would be an understatement. Jaden was one of the clumsiest people, if not _the_ clumsiest person, Yusei had ever met. He didn't want Jaden to fall and get hurt, but even Yusei's warning didn't register in Jaden's stubborn head. Jaden would simply never say no to a challenge no matter how stupid it was.

Jaden took a breath and, with a determined look, began to slowly cross the beam. He wasn't shaky when he first started out, but when the metal creaked and shifted down an inch, his surprise at the sudden interruption caused one of his feet to slip.

"Jaden!" Yusei shouted in alarm and began to sprint forward to catch him if he fell. Only when Jaden called out that he was okay and began moving again did Yusei slow down. Yusei followed beneath him after that with a careful watch and a tense gait.

It was a couple minutes later that Jaden found himself safe and sound at the end of the metal beam. Yusei let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Jaden dancing and whooping happily. He swore that Jaden was going to give him a heart attack one day. Jaden came running up to Yusei with the biggest grin on his face and a gleam of happiness in his large brown eyes. He flung himself at Yusei in excitement, and the turbo duelist caught him easily.

"Did ya see?" Jaden began excitedly. "I totally showed those guys what Jaden Yuki can do!" Yusei couldn't help but chuckle, and the tension left his body. Jaden noticed the change immediately and lost his smile for a guilty, downcast look. "I didn't mean to make ya worry tho. Sorry."

"You're safe now and that's all that matters," Yusei replied easily and pulled Jaden into a tight embrace. "Just don't do it again, deal?"

"Deal!" Jaden shouted. His enthusiasm and joy were quick in their comeback, and Yusei would be lying if he ever said that he didn't admire that quality of Jaden's personality. They were beginning the walk back towards their shared apartment when Jaden asked a surprising question. "Ya would've caught me, right Yusei? If I had fallen from that beam?" His tone was soft and merely curious but the question still surprised Yusei.

"Of course, Jaden," Yusei replied after the shock had passed. "I'll always be there to catch you." Jaden then held out his arms and lifted a leg as if to silently ask to be carried. Yusei complied and quickly scooped him up into a bridal carry much to Jaden's amusement if his laughter was anything to go by. Jaden snuggled his face into Yusei's neck lovingly as his hands tangled themselves into the smooth black hair. Yusei couldn't help but hold him tighter as a pleasant feeling washed over him.

"I'd catch ya too, y'know," Jaden said quietly, not wanting to be outdone, and a small smile danced on Yusei's smooth lips. "And then I'd yell 'Gotcha!' to make sure ya knew that I had ya." Yusei chuckled again and his smile remained.

"If you said 'Gotcha!' every time you _had_ me, our neighbors would quickly grow annoyed with the word." Jaden could only blush at Yusei's hidden meaning of sexual innuendo and tried to hide his embarrassment behind his bangs.

"Did ya really have to make it dirty?" Jaden asked cutely, and Yusei winked playfully in reply, effectively making Jaden's blush worse.

* * *

 **Yaay~ I finally got this one done! Huzzah for my first starshipping fanfic! -dances and fires off a volley of celebratory cannon fire- Please REVIEW~! And tell me what you thought of it! Ttyl, my lovely readers~! :) :)**

 **PS. I** _ **totally**_ **didn't write this in Astronomy today. ;)**


End file.
